


Lady Damarel's Orgy

by morganmuffle



Category: Frederica - Georgette Heyer, Venetia - Georgette Heyer
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganmuffle/pseuds/morganmuffle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You shall have a splendid orgy, my dear delight, and you will enjoy it very much indeed.</i>
</p>
<p>Lady Damarel has been launched firmly into Society but Venetia hasn't forgotten the promise her husband made at their engagement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady Damarel's Orgy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Temaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temaris/gifts).



> I was in need of some characters for Venetia to meet and so I used some of Heyer's other creations rather than inventing my own- I hope you are familiar with Frederica but if not the story should make just as much sense.
> 
> Thank you to S for the beta, all mistakes are of course my own.
> 
> Happy Yuletide!

“Just how many more of Aunt Stoborough's little gatherings are we going to have to attend?”

Venetia sighed as she looked at the handwriting on the envelope she had just been handed.

“I'm quite sure this wasn't what I signed up for when I married a rake.”

Damarel smiled at his new bride and took the envelope from her.

“It's exactly what you signed up for my love, I was very clear about that from the start.”

“Oh.... fiddlesticks.”

Venetia reached for her book, lying on the table beside her, and buried her head in it. Damarel regarded her fondly for a moment before opening the letter and perusing its contents.

“You'll be glad to learn this isn't another of my Aunt's gatherings.”

Damarel paused but Venetia kept her eyes fixed on the pages of The Vicar of Wakefield.

“She writes that we will receive an invitation to a ball at Alverstoke's and that it would be prudent to accept.”

“Because we are usually in the habit of refusing invitations?”

“Well...”

“And if you mention the incident after our honeymoon I shall,” Venetia took a deep breath. “Well I shall quite probably run mad. It's all very well for your Aunt Stoborough to insinuate things but you know perfectly well that Aubrey was still knocked up after the journey back from Rome and how anyone expected me to...”

“You know you really do look beautiful when you're angry.”

Damarel knelt beside Venetia's chair and took the book from her hands.

“Are you going to try quoting Cherry Ripe at me again, it won't work you know.”

Damarel kissed her her hand and smiled.

“I know, and I won't bring up any incidents but you will accept the invitation won't you? I think my Aunt and your Uncle feel they are almost out of the woods with the pair of us. Anyway Alverstoke's a decent enough chap, I'm sure the evening will be reasonable.”

“No you're not, you're quite sure it will be deadly dull like all the other evenings. Oh Jasper I wasn't made for Society!”

Venetia sighed and ran her fingers through his hair.

“But if it pleases you dear friend of course we can attend though I'd prefer an evening at the Priory?”

“Do you miss it so much my love?”

“I miss having you to myself stoopid.”

Venetia pressed a kiss against her husband's forehead.

“You promised you'd strew rose leaves under my feet but right now I'd be happy if we could just return to Yorkshire for a walk around therose garden with no aunts or uncles or brothers to distract us.”

“How could I argue with that,” Damarel slipped his arm around her waist. “Though I don't think I ever promised you rose leaves, only a orgy to preside over.”

Venetia laughed.

“Well you haven't given me one of those either!”

* * *

The Alverstokes threw a lavish party, Venetia appreciated the careful organisation and the tasteful design but she no matter how many important men requested her hand for a dance she couldn't bring herself to view the evening as anything other than a chore.

Taking advantage of a moment between partners Venetia found a spot a little out of view and scanned the room for her husband. He was most likely playing cards with some of the other gentlemen she supposed and she knew he would return in time to claim his dances but she resented the separation and the forced politeness.

“But how Clara Denny would love this...”

Venetia muttered under her breath, determined to at least try to see the good in the evening.

“Well I don't know who Clara Denny is I'm afraid but can I take it you do not love this?”

Venetia turned and was alarmed to realised she had been overheard by her hostess.

“Pray forgive me, I was not aware I spoke aloud or that there was anyone near enough to overhear.”

She blushed but her hostess only laughed.

“Please don't be alarmed, I have moments myself when I think I would far rather be almost anywhere else than in a ballroom watching to make sure each young lady has an appropriate partner and that none of the older ladies are left alone except those who want to be and...” 

She stopped suddenly.

“Do forgive me Lady Damarel, this isn't at all becoming of a hostess but other than Alverstoke I'm afraid I sometimes lack a sympathetic listener. Charis is a dear but not entirely practical.”

She nodded towards a pretty creature in a gown of dusky rose, floating across the dance floor.

“And Jessamy and Felix, well it's often them that cause me to need a sympathetic friend!”

“I quite understand, brother''s can be quite the most provoking objects when they wish to be. Please, call me Venetia, it is nice to find someone I can actually talk to.”

“And I'm Frederica then.”

“Frederica,” Venetia smiled. “I'm afraid I can see a rather determined young man approaching but perhaps if you would like to come for tea one day?”

“That would be lovely.”

* * *

“And so they are determined to bring Jasper and myself into Society and rehabilitate his image in the eyes of the world.”

Venetia took a sip from her tea cup.

“Of course it all sounds like the greatest amount of fustian to me. I told Jasper before he proposed it didn't bother me in the slightest if we were not welcome in the highest circles as I have been a recluse all my life.”

“Well I can quite see your point though I'm not sure you'd have been quite as happy as you think returning to a secluded life after your time with Lady Steeple.”

“Perhaps not, but I'm sure Jasper still had friends so we wouldn't have been quite abandoned and I could have seen Mama and Sir Lambert more often whereas now it only throws everyone into a great fuss.”

“I wonder what your Aunt Stoborough would have made of me before Alverstoke and I married. I'm quite sure Felix & Jessamy's exploits could have ruined Charis and I forever if he hadn't stepped in.”

“I'm quite sure she'd have viewed your exploits with great suspicion then, but you acted like a sensible woman and married a respectable man whereas Damarel and I are entirely compromised, he by his past and I by my parents.”

“It does seem a little unfair to judge you by your mother.”

“Perhaps, though I must own I think I am more like her than I was ever like my father and I do love spending time with her and Sir Lambert when I can.”

Venetia paused at looked at her friend with quiet consideration.

“I was never able to summon any feeling other than curiosity when Damarel talked about orgies.”

Frederica's spoon clashed against her saucer loudly as a sudden silence fell into the room.

“Oh dear, perhaps I shouldn't have said that only it's so nice speaking to a friend and not just Jasper or my brother.”

Frederica put her tea cup down very carefully on the table and looked at Venetia.

“Well it isn't quite the conversation I usually hear at tea but I suppose I should confess that nothing you have said until now has shocked me in the least and I suppose it shouldn't surprise me, no, it doesn't surprise me that it's something you have talked about after everything you've told me about how you and Damarel met.”

“You are kind to say so, I know it is far from polite conversation and I suppose it's only an idle curiosity anyway as Damarel has never shown any signs in my presence of arranging any such event.”

“It might be considerably more interesting than another evening of whist, or music or balls.”

Frederica spoke carefully but Venetia could see her mouth twitch as she tried not to laugh.

“Perhaps if Damarel will not arrange it you could add it to the social calendar?”

Venetia's eyes danced as she watched her friend smile mischievously.

“Lady Damarel invites you to an orgy, private invitation only, carriages at 11?”

“Surely carriages at 9am? Damarel was very unforthcoming on the details of his previous orgies but I'm quite sure they should last all night.”

“Well I'm quite sure the details could be worked out and it would certainly be a novelty in the usual run of the Season!”

Venetia and Frederica both gave in to laughter at the same moment and it was some minutes before they could get themselves back under control.

“I'm glad to find you so merry my love, here is Alverstoke come to escort his wife home but I feel perhaps we are intruding?”

Venetia turned to see her husband entering the room accompanied by Alverstoke and turned to look at Frederica who had stopped laughing and was watching her husband with a thoughtful look.

“Well a little perhaps, we were just saying...”

“Venetia was just telling me all about the orgy the Damarels are planning.”

Frederica's words fell into the room causing a slightly stunned silence and for a moment Venetia sat staring at her hands, afraid to look up.

“Well...”

Damarel started and then stopped again as Venetia looked up to see Alverstoke staring at his wife with a stunned expression on his face. Frederica looked at Venetia and smiled.

“I think it sounds like quite a fascinating idea.”

Frederica reached for Venetia's hand and squeezed it before looking again at her husband whose stunned expression was slowly shifting into thoughtfulness. Damarel too looked away from Venetia and regarded Alverstoke calmly.

“Well Damarel, what do you think?” 

Venetia's eyes danced with a wicked glint and Damarel's mouth quirked up into a smile. 

“I think perhaps we can arrange for you to preside over your very own orgy after all my lady.”


End file.
